wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Egypt
Egypt has pyramids in it, which were placed there by John Adams, creator of the American dollar bill. The rest of Egypt is really boring except for the American-designed, Egyptian-built pyramids. America makes everything better, including the population of elephants, which in recent years has exploded. Egypt is NOT in Africa. Africa is kind of a sketchy concept; Egypt, however, is real. It is located in the Middle East. Egypt is the only country in the middle east entirely populated by Persians, who are inturn ancestors of oil tycoons from the dark (oily) ages. Egypt Today Pardon the dust, but Egypt seems to be under construction at the moment. As an ally on the war on terror we hope their Egyptian dictator leader can solve their issues soon. In 2011, influenced by America's tea bagging traditions, Egyptians protested Mubarak's regime. Mubarak responded by giving people free camel rides. Update Sadly, Mr. Mubarak has declared that he would like to spend more time oppressing his family so he is going to retire. Luckily Mubarak has a good retirement package (mandatory on this line of service) and he will receive a golden parachute. He will probably do a little travel and see the world (except America). And then spend the rest of his life in the island of Elba As for the fate of Egypt, Wikiality.com has scientific evidence that mooslims are incapable of self-governance and the idea of spreading Democracy on Egypt is a feverish and foolish dream... What kind of a moron believes that? External Tubes *Gaddafi *Egypt's long campaign to conquer the Middle-east *One of America's ally soon to retire. Thanks alot, internetz... *American hater supports destruction of America's ally *How Al Gore's global warming ruined our ally *Egypt is stealing our oil! *Grand Theft Auto: Cairo *Egypt still not open for business *How Egypt is helping to create jubs in America *Egypt to be taken over by American haters *America F#ck Yeah! We are still better than Egypt! *Egypt is just not ready for a democracy *Egypt's new Democracy Islamopowah could Threaten Western powah! *Egypt now a new threat to America *Mooslim terrorists ready to take over Egypt *America and God loses a good Ally in the War on Terror *Egypt TV broadcasts final show *Madness plaguing Egypt spreading in the middle east US fearful that plague could reach US *Egyptian Senior Expert and Rainbows and Ponies Supporter explains Egypt *Fox News: Angel of Death takes over Egypt. Refuses to step down *How mooslims took over Egypt! Those poor Egyptians *Egyptians continue to fail to understand how to spread Democracy the Real American way *How Egyptian terrorists are now threatening one of America's allies! *Egypt could not stop Teh Internet. Series of Tubes a new threat for America's allies *Egypt to receive free rape kits *Sorry Balkans, we are too busy with Egypt *Real American wants to assault Cooper *Egypt prankcalls America *Mubarak betrayed! Socialists stole his bank account! *Egypt still partying *libural mosslim threatens our Egyptian ally *Egypt Promises to be more like America